Squirming Under Her
by FloralStriders
Summary: Shit. You wanted to kiss her. You could smell her perfume. It intoxicated you and made you feel dizzy. (Genderbent Stridercest)


A small chime was heard at the door. You glanced up and set your pencil down on the old wooden desk that set the smell in your room and wandered out into the beyond. You unlocked the apartment door to see a tall lanky teenager wearing a UPS tee shirt and hat with a box in hand. He had acne dotted all over his face. "Delivery for.. Dawn Strider." He said in a voice that matched his appearance perfectly. Probably some shitty toys Sis bought.

"She's not home." You said as-a-matter-o-factly and straightened your back, trying to look as tall and intimidating as possible. "What's in the box?"

"Uh.." He sighed shakily, looking like he was going to have an asthma attack or some shit. He, being Jeffery as it said on his name card, read out the content of the box and your smile brightened. "Ah, that's mine.. Can I have it?"

Jeffery sighed, scratching the back of his scruffy brunette hair. If you could even call it brunette. "Sorry, but Ms. Strider will have to do that.."

"Pleeaaassse?" You said sweetly.

"No, I- I can come back later..."

"But it's a surprise for her!"

"Your mother needs to sign it." He told you decisively.

"She isn't my mother! She's my sister." You grumbled, crossing your arms over your small chest. An idea popped into your head and you smirked. "But, she is single... If you give it to me now and come back later I can promise she'll sign it."

"...Shit..." You heard the teen mumble. "Alright, kid. There." He told you, handing the box over and you smiled. "Thanks.. Jeffery." He gave a slight nod and backed up, walking away to get back to his van to deliver more packages.

You hurried back to your room and took out a small folding knife. As quickly as you opened the box, you got the outfit on. The thigh high socks with a small band of red around the top and the short red skirt that barely covered your underwear. You thought the outfit would have looked a little more appealing if your chest was a little more developed, but let it go and tied the ribbon, adjusting the sleeves of the sailor outfit. Now just to wait for Sis to get home.

Sis eventually got home. You heard her walking in and setting some shit down on the table before plopping down on the couch and turning the television on. You walked out slowly, glancing at the taller blonde. She rubbed her forehead and took a small drink of beer from the can. She looked totally stressed out. You figured you could fix that.

"Hey, Sis." You said quietly. No response. You walked in a little more and straightened your skirt. "Sis, you okay?" Her eyes glanced up and a smirk played on her lips. "I

am now." She said with a small laugh and outstretched a hand. "C'mere."

You walked in and held her hand gently. "Yeah?" Sis brushed some of your blonde hair out of your face and ran her thumb over your soft cheek with her callused fingers. "C'mere, I said. Sit on my lap."

Your stomach warmed up a bit and you took another tentative step towards your sister. Sitting down on her strong thighs, you looked up at her, knees together and hands over your kneecaps. "You look goddamned adorable in that little outfit, Dave." She cooed, her hands sliding around your slim waist.

Shit. You wanted to kiss her. You could smell her perfume. It intoxicated you and made you feel dizzy.

Sis picked you up from under your arms and set you down so that your legs were straddling hers. She cupped your butt and slid you closer. Your cheeks felt as warm as your stomach and she didn't remove her hand. Instead she started to trail her hand up your skirt.

"Hey, Davey..." She whispered, her other hand moving to slide your shades off. You made a small whine in protest, but she took them off anyways. Sis pressed kisses to your face; everywhere but your lips. You whined again and leaned in, kissing her deeply. It didn't taste as good as you had hoped. Mostly it just tasted like cigarettes and booze.

She pulled away and a soft smirk crossed her face. "Did I say you could kiss me?" She whispered harshly, smacking your butt lightly. You whined like a child again and wrapped your arms around her neck. "Please."

"Nope."

"But Siiiiiisss..."

"Don't call me that." She said simply, rubbing your butt with her thumb. "Call me Mommy, okay?"

Your eyebrows furrowed and you huffed. "No." You said simply. Another smack. "You gonna be a bad girl?" She asked, rubbing your butt after the hit. You rolled your eyes and nuzzled into her neck. "Mommy..." You tried out quietly and you could feel her smirk. The muscles in her neck tightened. "That's it."

She slid her hand out of the skirt and moved it up, now trailing her hand up your back. "Mm, you're such a good girl, aren't you, Dave..." Your face felt flushed, still drunk from the smell of Sis' perfume. "Wanting to make me happy." You hesitated for a moment and leaned in, starting to suck on her neck. She slid her hands up and started to mess with the band of your bra. She frowned when she felt all around the back of your bra. "The hell is the hook?" She muttered.

You pulled away and sighed, untying the ribbon and sliding it off. "It doesn't have a fucking hook." You responded, starting to take the white sailor shirt off.

She smiled and her hands moved to the front of the bra, lightly rubbing the cotton. You bit your lip and took her hands away, taking the sports bra off, a slight red mark where the bottom was.

Sis smiled again and leaned in, kissing you deeply. Her strong hands moved in slow circles around your breasts. You shivered which caused your mouth to open. She took the opportunity and shoved her tongue into your small mouth. You shivered in shock and she ran her finger over your nipple, causing you to gasp again.

She continued to rub the center of your boobs, you moaning in the kiss and shifting your hips a bit.

You hadn't noticed it before but your panties had actually gotten quite wet. It felt warm on the inside of your underwear but when Sis moved her hand down and started to lightly rub you could have sworn she muttered, "cold."

She pulled away and sat back against the couch, breathing in and out slowly. "The hell are you doing on my leg, Dave?" She asked, glancing down at you with a confused look. You frowned when she pulled away and sat back.

She gave you a look to say, "Get off." and you did. You slumped back to your room and laid face first on the bed, not even bothering to put a shirt on. Sis was being a bitch right now and you were annoyed about it.

The next few nights before bed, you spent your time in Sis' room. She would press you against the bed and kiss you passionately. The pair of you would touch each other and rub each other. You were the only one who ended up with clothes off though. Sis never took anything off. Not even her shades. The furthest you had ever gotten was unbuttoning her pants to rub her. Needless to say, you really enjoyed your make out sessions with Sis.

She smelled intoxicatingly good. Bonus.

You were on your way to your room after strifing with Sis. She had beaten you big time again. You were about to enter your room when you heard a small whoosh and you stopped walking. "Yo, sissy." She said with a smile. Flashstepping got kind of annoying when you just wanted some private time.

"What?" You asked, rolling your eyes. You started to tenderly rub a cut on your arm you had gotten from Sis' shitty sword. "I want to talk to ya." She responded, leaning her arm against the doorpost and you sighed, knowing what she meant. "Fuck..." You muttered in annoyance.

"Exactly."

Your cheeks started to swirl with warmth, glancing away from her. Every time you got all wet, begging her name, Sis always stopped right in the middle, making you annoyed. "Are we actually going to fuck this time, or just touch each other and make out?"

"Depends."

Your frown turned right upside down and you looked back at her. "Will you let me take your clothes off this time?"

God, her tongue felt good! She was eating you out like some kind of fucking hungry, wild animal. Sis was so good at it and she knew exactly how to please you. She must of had a hella amount of girlfriends in the past if she was this good.

You squirmed from under her and moaned breathlessly, making her chuckle lightly. "Well well well, Dave Strider.. Someone is being an impatient little girl today." She muttered against your labia, making the sensitive lips quiver and your leg twitch. "Aren't you going to be good for Mommy?"

You scowled at her the moment she uttered those damn words. "I'm not going to call you 'Mommy' again, Sis." You stated confidently and she just laughed at you.

"Oh? I think you are."

"No."

"Yeah, you will. Unless you want me to text Joanne about how you squirm underneath me."

Shit

You really couldn't say no to that one. Would she really do that? Embarrass you about your weird incest relationship with your big sister? Of course she would.

"Fine." You mutter quietly, feeling so embarrassed about, well, pretty much everything going on at the moment. "Mommy..."

Sis' lip quivered at the name and she lowered her head again, proceeding to eat you out.

Your moans came in short gasps and desperate pleadings. You had a few small orgasms before the actual thing hit you. Yeah, you've touched yourself before no doubt, but this was a completely different experience. A wave of pleasure washed over you and it made your toes curl.

She made you cum.

Sis licked up the semi-transparent liquid slowly, making sure to get everything. She grinned up at you, still recovering from your orgasm. Your breath was still a little hesitant. She moved up and gently pressed her lips against yours. It was comforting and you liked it. It helped you come down.

Her hand slowly started tracing your lower stomach, making you relax a little more. Your stomach felt warm and pleasant and you liked it.

You pretty much just fell asleep right then and there. Clinging to Sis and letting the sound of her beating heart sooth you to sleep.

Jeffery came back almost a week after he said he would. You were a bit startled at first and laughed to yourself, realising he must have been too scared to ask your sister out the first day.

Rejection or some shit.

Your Sis opened the door and she had to question you on who it was. You told her the whole story about how you bribed him into letting you have the package before she actually signed for it.

"S- so you're Ms. Strider's sister... Ms. Strider?" He stuttered, his cheeks obviously bright red.

"I'm actually her Mommy."

Your cheeks flushed a bit, now knowing how Jeffrey was feeling. "But she said you were her sister.." He said, a bit confused.

She just chuckled lightly and reached down, petting your hair slowly. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

And you just left. Just left the room right then and there. You made your way to your own room and slammed the door shut with embarrassment. You could hear Sis laughing. But only you knew why.


End file.
